


A Mouthful of Sweetness

by Ixthalia



Series: The Kinky Alphabet [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: *F is for Face-Fucking*Bucky loves his good girl.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: The Kinky Alphabet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032903
Kudos: 58





	A Mouthful of Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is filthy *hides face in shame*

Metal fingers dug into her jaw, holding her in place as she whined and fussed.

“You get so dumb when you haven’t been used, baby,” Bucky breathed, glaring down at her, “what am I supposed to do with you?”

Her mind swirled with possibilities and, as if he were somehow able to read her mind, Bucky smirked.

“Do you trust me, baby girl?” he asked in a whisper.

She licked her lips and leaned into his hand, humming at the familiar warmth of the vibranium.

“Yes, sir.”

She spoke without hesitation or fear.

Loving and trusting Bucky Barnes was as easy as breathing. So when the world wore him down and he needed to take control, she was more than happy to hand him the reins.

It was why she’d quickly stripped the second she’d stepped into their room and he’d given her ‘the look’.

It was why she’d tugged the elastic from her hair, letting it flow freely down her back as she dropped to her knees before him. He loved to tug her hair as he fucked her mouth and she loved the sting along her scalp and the burn in her jaw as he used her.

She whined as his metal hand left her cheek, but quickly bit her lip when she realized he meant to unlatch his belt buckle.

“I’m not gonna be gentle, baby…”

Her heart raced in anticipation.

“I-I don’t want gentle, sir,” she assured him sweetly, softly, “please…please, sir…”

At the clink of his belt buckle coming undone, she grasped her knees and dug her nails into her skin to stop herself from reaching out.

She wanted to swat his hands away, tug down his muddy pants, and show him just how badly she missed him…

But she knew better.

Bucky was in control, and he always rewarded patience.

“Who are you, baby?” he asked in a growl that made her clenched her thighs together.

“Yours, sir.”

It was a promise, a vow; one she knew he grasped even as he towered over her.

“Damn right you are, baby,” he snarled, “no one can make you feel like I can…”

Her nails broke skin as he finally worked his filthy pants and sweaty boxer-briefs down, revealing his perfect cock.

_Oh, my love…_

“B-Bucky,” she gasped, hurrying to correct herself, “s-sir, let me help you…”

She pinched her bottom lip between her teeth as she eyed the pre-cum leaking from his tip and the pulsing vein along the side of his shaft that demanded her tongue’s attention.

“No one gets you all worked up and drooling for cock like I do, isn’t that right, baby girl?”

She nodded quickly, sitting up a bit so she was just where he needed her.

Bucky’s deep, hearty chuckle made her embarrassingly wet.

“That eager to suck my cock, baby girl?”

She swallowed hard and risked reaching out to lightly touch his thighs.

“Please…sir I…I want to taste you…”

She shivered as he raked his metal digits through her hair fondly, seemingly savoring the moment before gathering it up in his fist.

“Remember, baby, if I get too rough –

“Pinch your inner thigh hard,” she said with a smile, “I know, sir.”

The smile he gave her was soft, vulnerable, and she wondered again how she got so lucky as to be loved by such a wonderful man.

Bucky hissed as he stroked himself slowly, smearing pre-cum down his length she couldn’t wait to taste.

“Open up, baby.”

She quickly did as he said, sticking out her tongue to beckon him forward.

“So eager…”

She exhaled slowly as he pressed the head of his cock to her tongue, teasing him with the warmth she offered and smiling inwardly when he trembled.

“Deep breath, baby girl…”

He slid forward slowly, ever mindful of allowing her time to get comfortable.

“Fuck, what a good girl…”

She hummed, swirling her tongue around him.

“Just like that, baby,” he groaned, twisting her hair in his hand, “yes…”

His praise did something to her; sparked something deep inside her that she’d always been powerless to resist.

She hollowed out her cheeks, twirling her tongue around his tip as she sucked him.

A choking, sputtering sound left him and before she could relish in that victory, he jerked her backward by her hair.

His cock left her mouth with a wet pop.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he was practically panting, “baby girl, I need…”

He’d grasped his cock and was holding himself firmly around the base to try to stave off his release.

“Sir…”

She saw how tightly drawn up his balls were and rubbed his thighs affectionately.

“Please fuck my mouth, sir,” she looked up to him and pleaded, “please…please use me sir…”

Bucky clenched his jaw and adjusted his hold on her hair before tilting her head back.

“Good girl,” he managed, “fuck, you’re such a good girl…”

She eagerly accepted him past her lips, reaching around him to grasp his ass as he kept going.

Her head was spinning.

He tasted so _fucking_ good.

Sweat and salt and musk and _Bucky_.

Her Bucky.

He pushed past what was comfortable for her, past what had once been her limit to nudge the back of her throat.

She squeezed her eyes shut and dug her nails into his shapely rear as she focused on her breathing.

“Oh, _fuck_ …”

He sounded positively wrecked.

“Baby…”

He pulled back slowly before thrusting forward and holding himself deep.

Despite her best efforts, she gagged a bit and he eased back ever so slightly.

“Shh, baby, let me use you…”

She focused on relaxing her throat, trusting him to know her body and her limits, and was rewarded.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re perfect,” he gasped, “baby girl…”

She pressed her tongue up to stimulate the underside of his cock.

“O-Oh my god…”

And sucked as best she could as he rolled his hips forward.

“Yes…baby, just like that…”

Spit trickled over her lips and trailed down her chin to her neck. Tears had sprung to her eyes and worked their way past her eyelashes.

“Fuck –

He pulled her back, allowing her a much-needed deep breath.

“Baby, _fuck_ , I love your lips…”

He pressed his slick cock against her lips as she gasped, smearing spit and pre-cum all around.

“I love your tongue.”

She flicked her tongue out to tease the weeping tip of his cock.

“Sweetheart…”

Her watery gaze shot upward.

“’m gonna fuck your sweet mouth good and rough, baby,” he warned, “you need to be a good girl and take what I give you, alright?”

She blinked away her tears.

“Y-Yes,” she said softly, her voice hoarse, “please –

He jerked her forward onto his cock, holding her in place as her lips quivered near his base.

Again, she gagged but again, she willed herself to relax and breathe through her nose.

Bucky set a rough pace as he desperately chased his release. She coughed around him and spit, snot, and bile soon dripped from her chin.

“Fuck, just look at you, baby…”

She whimpered around his cock.

“Such a fucking mess…”

She let go of his ass to slip one hand between her legs and gave a sharp whine as she toyed with her clit. With her free hand, she swept up some of the spit from her neck and gently cupped and squeezed Bucky’s balls.

A string of garbled Russian left his lips, and she felt him shudder as his grip on her hair loosened.

_Please…_

Knowing he was close; she gripped his hips to hold him in place and looked up at him as she sucked greedily.

_…cum in my mouth, love._

Bucky came with a shout, spilling inside her mouth in waves.

Her toes curled as his familiar taste overwhelmed her.

_My love…_

She swallowed the initial mouthful he gave her like a woman starved, then stuck out her tongue to catch the last drops he had to offer her.

_So sweet…_

He grimaced as she flicked her tongue over his sensitive tip, and she sat back on her haunches, as content as the cat that got the cream.

“Hmm, feel better, love?” she asked softly, her jaw sore, as she carefully tucked him in and eased up his pants.

Bucky licked his dry lips, took a shaky breath, and lovingly threaded his fingers through her hair.

“Yeah…wasn’t too rough, was I?”

She smirked and shook her head.

“You were perfect.”

He snorted in amusement.

“Perfect? Baby, that’s all you.”

She chuckled and sat up to kiss along the ‘v’ of his hips.

“Hmmm, love you so much…”

“And I love you,” he brushed back her hair, “more than you’ll ever know.”

She blushed and looked up his body to meet his sweet, affectionate gaze.

“Can we shower and go to bed? I need you to hold me…”

He helped her up, steadying her when she swayed.

“’course, baby,” he kissed the top of her head, “anything you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one for days, pretty much since the second 'Let Them Hear' was posted, and then I wrote this piece of filth in one sitting *shrugs* whoopsie!
> 
> Side note, I don't mean for Bucky to be front and centre in this series; it's just that he fits so well into these filthy little fics! lol
> 
> I promise you'll see some more variety soon!


End file.
